


[CL/SV] Rosa and Glow Party

by Pakeduo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Party, Sex, drunk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo
Summary: 一个半真半假的故事。A simple love story.Half real...
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly & Charles Leclerc, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Background: 2020赛季刚开始，没有virus. 

554提及，tag不分前后

这个写完会有一个554的姐妹篇，所以是一个故事。

1.

Vettel觉得不太对劲。

他的第六感告诉他有些事情很奇怪，但是他又说不上来。

像往常一样，八点起床，在床上躺一会儿，如果让媒体知道世界冠军喜欢赖床，记者又有东西可以写了。洗漱，换好衣服，准备跑步。

今天围场没有太多人，可能因为离一练还有一天，奥地利的天气有些冷，风吹到身上有些难受。第一圈跑完时鞋带散开了，于是他蹲下系鞋带，一个完美的蝴蝶结刚好打成时，一双白色的运动鞋映入眼帘。Vettel抬起头，看到了他的队友。

“早上好啊Charles”

Leclerc今天穿了一件Adidas的印花防风外套，裤子是和外套一起的套装，花花绿绿的，头上还有一个同样印花的发带。和Vettel简直是天壤之别，他今天只穿了一件单薄的白色运动T恤，和一条黑色长裤。

“早啊Seb！”摩纳哥男孩甜甜的笑了一下，可以看出来他今天心情很好。

“对了，我来的时候去买水，五欧元正好两瓶，买多了。”说着他把矿泉水递给了Vettel。

“谢谢，但是我不太能喝冰水。”Vettel摆了摆手。“年纪大了，怕冷，喝冰的头疼。”

Leclerc似乎有些失望，他看了看Vettel身上单薄的T恤，把水放到了地上，然后把那件防风外套脱了下来，随后又披到了年长的男人身上。“我热的快要融化了。”

Vettel看着Leclerc把外套披在自己身上，轻轻的笑出了声。“这算关照老年人吗？”

Leclerc不可置否，“算是吧。而且你怕冷不该穿这么少。”

2.

“5，4，3，2，1”

Leclerc躲在过道里，掐着表倒计时五秒跑了出去。

他带着耳机，仿佛是真的来运动。

Vettel刚过转角就看见一个熟悉的身影在他前面，似乎也是在晨跑。他加快了步伐，和年轻的队友齐平。“早啊，Charles。我不知道你也晨跑？”

年轻的摩纳哥赛车手摘下了耳机，但是没有回答问题，“早啊。你一直一个人晨跑？”

“我的体能教练身体不太舒服，医生说他吃泻药了，但是他坚持没有，所以我也不知道。”Vettel没有在乎有没有答案。

Leclerc似乎很平静，一点也不意外，这让Vettel有些不舒服。

“Well，今天称体重你知道吧，这就是我来晨跑的原因哈哈”Leclerc立刻转移了话题。“半个小时以后一起去吧。”

Vettel点了点头，没再说话。

3.

“称完体重我们去吃雪糕吧。”Leclerc悄悄在他年长的队友耳边说。洗发水的香气弥漫在空气里，摩纳哥男孩忍不住多闻了一下。他的队友明显刚洗过澡，金色的卷发还有些潮湿。

“我以为只有Lando是baby。”Vettel轻笑出声。

“Kimi也吃雪糕，为什么喜欢吃雪糕就是baby？”Leclerc又凑近闻了闻，仿佛要记住这种味道。

“Kimi吃的是冰淇淋。”很明显德国男人在强词夺理，它们本质没什么区别。

“不许你提Kimi Raikkonen！”Leclerc想都没想脱口而出。Vettel有些意外，突然偏过头看向年轻的队友。

柔软的金发蹭过摩纳哥男孩的鼻尖，Vettel的衣领拉链没有拉好，从这个角度可以看到凸出的锁骨。Leclerc闭了闭眼，他受不了德国男人那双水汪汪的大眼睛注视着他。他怕自己控制不住，他已经控制不住了，他担心他会说出或者做出什么更过分的事情。小兔子都是这样，太过分了会被吓跑。

工作人员已经在喊号了。

最后他只是把Vettel的拉链拉到了最顶端。

可能因为保护隐私，工作人员没有说出具体的数字，等到Leclerc去签字确认自己的体重时，他瞥了一眼压在水晶板下面的纸条。

“S.V 62kg”

他又看了看自己的。

“C.L 71kg”摩纳哥男孩此时想的是自己什么时候有机会把队友扛在肩上抱走。

等他结束所有程序时Vettel已经带着两根雪糕走了过来。梦龙的。

Vettel的那一个已经打开咬了一口，另一个装在包装袋里递给了Leclerc. 

Leclerc接过雪糕的一瞬间有些呆愣，Vettel的那根雪糕有些化了，乳白色的奶油粘在了年长男人的嘴角，让人联想到其他什么东西。舌尖扫过奶油的顶端，接着又吮了一口。Leclerc看着他专心的吃着雪糕，完全没有意识到这些动作或许有些eroticism. 

“你不吃吗？”Vettel无辜的舔了下嘴角。

这个动作看的Leclerc全身的血液往下涌。他难以控制的想象如果他是他的。如果他们在一起了，他会把他锁起来，全世界只有自己能看到他这个样子。

他看了眼雪糕的包装纸。打开了快要融化的雪糕。

4.

“你拽我来超市就是为了买……洗发水？”

Pierre要无聊透了，半个小时前他的好哥们就站在这排货架前了。

“你闻够了没有？不就是洗发水吗？难道有一款能送你上领奖台？”Gasly顺手拿了一瓶，也打开闻，黑胡椒味的，他皱了皱鼻子，赶紧放了回去。

“我找到了！！！！”

法国车手一转身就看见自己最好的朋友像一个刚放归野外的大猩猩一样，半蹲在地上一个劲儿对着瓶洗发水吸鼻子。

Gasly也凑近闻了闻, “这没什么特别的啊。”

只见Leclerc摇了摇头，脸上却克制不住挂着大大的笑容，

“你不懂。”

“这是Seb平常用的。”

“所以呢？用了它你也能成四届世界冠军？”Gasly起身翻阅手边的杂志。

“走了，买雪糕去。”

“你不是喜欢水果冰棒吗？怎么开始吃奶油雪糕了？”Gasly觉得他发小今天有些反常。

“你不懂。”

“Seb喜欢。”

Gasly有些懵逼，他不明白他兄弟怎么就成了那个德国老男人的迷弟了。

“你为什么开始关心那个德国老男人了？”

Leclerc又从冰柜里抽出一整盒雪糕。“我想睡他。”

“哦。”Gasly点了点头。

突然他觉得事情不对劲。

“你说什么？？？？？？”他一下子窜到他好兄弟面前。“你刚说什么？？？”

“我想睡他。”Leclerc语气平常得像在讨论天气，而不是要睡比自己大十岁的队友。

“你想睡谁？？？？”

“Sebastian Vettel.”Leclerc依旧很平静。

“谁？？？？？？”Gasly此时半张着嘴，看着有些半身不遂。

“我队友，Sebastian Vettel.”

话音未落一声巨响，Leclerc放下手中的雪糕看向发出声音的地方。

Pierre Gasly晕了过去。

5.

Pierre Gasly觉得他不太好。此时他最好的朋友和自己一起靠在栏杆边上看着Mark Webber和他好哥们的暗恋对象说说笑笑。最诡异的是他的好哥们此时一脸微笑，仿佛在欣赏西班牙的蓝天白云。

Charles Leclerc确实微笑着看着Mark Webber和他的心上人说笑。天知道他要气炸了。每一次Webber将手搭在Vettel的肩上，每一次Vettel笑着往Webber身上靠，Leclerc都想变成奥特曼一脚踹飞这个名叫Mark Webber的怪兽。可怜的Gasly遭了罪，Vettel每笑一下，Leclerc就要掐Gasly一下，以解心头之恨。

“Ouch！”Gasly惨叫一声，只见Mark Webber轻轻松松将Vettel抱了起来，扛到肩上。“走，哥哥请你吃饭。”

Leclerc终于忍无可忍，一把冲上去把自己心上人拽了下来，Webber有些意外地看着他。年轻的摩纳哥男孩有些尴尬，他摸了摸脖子，试图编出一个合理的借口，可他不擅长撒谎，又急需一个理由。

“Pierre说要请我们俩中午吃饭！”

Gasly本来正悠闲的看戏，刚掏出手机准备刷会儿ins，就被三双眼睛盯的无比尴尬。

“对吧，Pierre，我们说好的，一起吃饭。”

Vettel询问的目光让Gasly有些紧张“我什么时候……”

Leclerc狠狠拧了自己发小一把“Ouch！我…我什么时候好像确实说过！Seb中午一起吃饭吧！”说完又挤出一个真诚的微笑。

Vettel若有所思的看了Leclerc一会儿，侧过头对Gasly淡淡的笑了笑，说“谢谢，下次吧。”说完拉着Mark Webber走了。

Leclerc看着远去的背影，生气的一巴掌拍在了桌子上，可怜的桌子左右摇晃了两下似乎在表达不满。

“你开车了吗？”

“什么？”Gasly没明白为什么他的好哥们问了这么一句。

“你开没开车来？”Leclerc重复了一遍。“带你去兜风。”

6.

Vettel看着手里的菜单不知道该吃什么。Webber很贴心的选了一家德国餐厅，可他没什么食欲。下午要采访，或许还要应付他那个年轻队友最近一些奇怪的行为。想到这儿，Vettel坐在空调房里打了个哆嗦。

餐厅里又来了几个客人，这个时间人不算多。

“冷吗？”Webber说着就叫来了服务员把温度调高点。

“来一杯Pilsner, on the rocks. 谢谢。"Vettel实在是没什么食欲，点了杯啤酒。

“服务员，麻烦来一杯Pilsner，不加冰，谢谢。”邻桌的客人刚落座，也点了单。

Vettel觉得这声音有些熟悉，尤其是带着别扭又可爱的法国口音英语。

于是他抬起头，看见他的队友，半小时前说要一起吃饭的摩纳哥男孩，一脸惊讶的看着他。

“Oh my gosh! 这么巧？Pierre之前说的那家餐厅就是这里！真没想到你们也来这里吃饭？”

Pierre Gasly嫌弃的看着自己好哥们浮夸的演技，好像开了这么老远一路从围场跟踪到这里的人不是他一样。

“真巧。”Vettel摆了摆手，算是打个招呼。

这时服务员上了酒，Vettel端起杯子刚要喝，手就被Leclerc拽过去，他不太明白他的队友想做什么，只见咕咚咕咚两大口下去，杯子里就剩了个冰块。

他有些生气。

“还是加冰的好喝啊。Seb,品味不错。”说罢，摩纳哥男孩还语重心长的拍了拍Vettel的肩膀。

Vettel扯出一个僵硬的笑容，觉得年轻人可能脑回路都比较清奇，于是重新又点了一杯。

摩纳哥男孩突然站了起来，贴在女服务员的耳边，悄悄说了什么。女服务员点了点头，临走之前还意味深长的看了Vettel一眼。

Gasly踢了Leclerc一脚，用只有两个人能听见的声音说“你说什么了？”

女服员又上了酒，这次直接把加冰的给了Leclerc. 

Webber拦住了服务员“这是我们的。”

服务员摇了摇头，叹了口气，语重心长的说，“我和我男朋友闹别扭时也找过备胎。”

Webber没明白，他觉得这个服务员奇奇怪怪。

Vettel注意到了，他不知道Leclerc用什么办法让服务员配合他捉弄自己。他拿起了墨镜，对Webber露出了一个甜甜的笑容。“我们走吧。”

Mark Webber也感觉到了气氛有些奇怪，但他没说什么，点了点头，买单离开了。

“回头见。”Leclerc告了别。Vettel没有回答。

Gasly有些无法理解他们在干什么，两杯酒的功夫，目标就跑了。

“所以开车这么远，你就为了抢他的酒喝？”

Leclerc摇了摇头，“我只是………想见他。”

“那你还没事找事，把他气跑了。”

“他怕冷，喝凉的会头疼。”Leclerc看着玻璃窗外车来车往，心里空落落的。

“那你和服务员说什么悄悄话了。”

“我说我是他男朋友。吵架了。”

Gasly摇了摇头，这么愚蠢的关心人的方式也只有他这个好哥们想的出来。“难怪服务员看我和Mark Webber像看电灯泡。”

“走吧。”Leclerc起身要离开。

“去哪儿啊？”Gasly有些迷茫。

“回围场啊。”

“不是，我饭还没吃呢，这来回一个小时呢！”很明显Leclerc不打算在这个遥远的德国餐厅吃饭，这让Gasly更加迷茫。

“回去吃盒饭也一样，快走！”Leclerc不耐烦了。

“回去没盒饭了，这都快一点了。”Gasly还是想吃完再走。

“你不走我开车走了。”说完，Leclerc拿起桌上的钥匙就走了出去。

“哎！！！！等我！！！！！”Gasly慌慌张张地追了上去。

7.

“最后一个问题是来自Sky Sports的Simon Genner先生，他想问我们亲爱的Seb，已经连续两周有媒体拍到有一盒拼着你名字的玫瑰花放在Ferrari的车间门口，您知道这是谁送的吗？”

Vettel轻轻地笑了一下，似乎这只是一个平常的问题，像今天周几一样轻松。他反问记者，“你来告诉我？”

这不是Leclerc想要的反应。至少不应该这么平淡。他有些生气。所以他想都没想抢过话筒，“Probably his ex-lovers.”

“I mean Seb got many ex-lovers，ex-teammates right？”

记者们哄堂大笑，这个每一任队友都是男朋友的笑话似乎无伤大雅。Vettel看了看那个少见失控的男孩，发现Leclerc也看着他。年长的男人没什么表情，转头和旁边的Hamilton聊起天来。

Leclerc有一种挫败感。好像无论他怎么做都不会激起德国男人任何的情绪。这种感觉像被无视了，他从小到大从来没有这么强烈的欲望，除了赛车以外，从来没有这么强烈的想要得到一个人。所以他再一次冲动了。

发布会结束后，通往车间的走廊空荡荡的，Leclerc默默地跟在Vettel的后面。他在犹豫。他很少会冲动或者失控，但是唯独到了Sebastian Vettel这里，他会不受自己大脑的控制做出一些事。  
比如现在。他扫了眼走廊确定前后都没有人，小跑两步拉进了距离，随后在拐角摁着那个让他失控的罪魁祸首的肩膀转过来掼到了墙上。Vettel比Leclerc矮一些，而且他们两个太近了，所以Leclerc一低头就可以吻上他。

Leclerc是想这么做的。但是德国男人灰蓝色的双眼很平静地看着他，让他不敢吻下去。

“怎么了？”Vettel眨了下眼，小扇子一样浓密纤长的睫毛扑闪着，看得Leclerc心痒痒。

“放开。”德国男人有些不耐烦，试图推开有些不正常的摩纳哥男孩。但是他推不动，每推一下Leclerc反倒贴的更紧。他开始思考怎么才能摆脱现在的困境，下意识咬了咬嘴唇。

或许Vettel不知道自己下意识的小动作，但是年轻气盛的男孩全都看在眼里。他心上人只是轻轻咬了咬唇，但是Leclerc看着粉嫩的唇瓣微微凹陷，淡淡的牙印逐渐消失，不知怎么就着了迷。

Charles Leclerc发誓，这是他22年来最丢人的时刻。

因为他不可避免的硬了。

两个人贴的那么近，年长的德国男人不可能感觉不到。他刚张了张嘴，还没来得及说什么，就看见他的队友脸和队服变成了一个颜色，迅速跑开了。Vettel看着摩纳哥男孩仓皇逃窜的背影，笑出了声。

8.

“他就是故意的！他故意无视我！”Gasly看着自己最好的朋友怒气冲冲的走来走去。“你说为什么？为什么Carlos给Lando送花，Lando就同意和他在一起。我给Seb送花，Seb甚至不知道是我送的？！”

“Dude！Carlos是直接捧着花找的Lando好吗？而且人家两个每天粘在一块，Zac Brown订婚宴都给办了好吗？”Gasly觉得自己的发小可能真是个大猩猩。“而且，你都没告诉Seb你喜欢他，他怎么可能知道是你送的？”

“这还不够明显吗？我放在了Ferrari车间门口啊？”Leclerc一脸的理所当然。

“那不然给Sebastian Vettel的花要放在小红牛门口吗？”Gasly觉得自己的发小是个傻逼。“再说了，Lando和Carlos差五岁，你和Seb差十岁。我没记错的话，Seb是那种老年人生活模式吧。”

“要不你试试传统一点的？”

“比如？”Leclerc终于停下了脚步。

8.

围场最近被Charles Leclerc搅和的天翻地覆。

受害者Sainz先生表示，

“我和我的Cariño好好的正在玩Call of Duty，他就突然抢人头抢装备，还非要和我们一起踢球。说情侣狗都不得好死。”

受害者Gasly先生表示，

“不不不不认识，你们搞错了，不不不熟。”

受害者Riccardo表示，

“你知道他干什么了吗？他听说我有Vettel的签名手机壳以后非要抢，他甚至说他要开着拖拉机和我同归于尽？？？他的职业素养呢？？？”

受害者Raikkonen先生表示，

“他给我买了个冰柜装梦龙。”

“我让他f*** off”

围场的食堂是开放的。也就是说20个队都在一起吃饭。

Binotto看了看食堂的座位。不得不承认像他这样有头有脸有地位的人，中午吃饭坐哪儿实在是个难题。和自己职员坐在一起，大家都不敢说话。和其他队的职员坐在一起，他自己不好意思说话。和其他队领队坐在一起，他一个理工男只想讨论科学技术。

因为科学技术是第一生产力。

所以Binotto最终瞄准了角落里一个人专心戴耳机听歌的Sebastian Vettel. 他看起来可以讨论科学技术，也不会尴尬。

Binotto很开心，中午和谁吃饭解决了，他甚至已经想好了今天的话题，“刹车导管的设计”，想着，他加快了脚步。

说时迟那时快，就在他一条腿迈进了桌子的时候，旁边一个人以迅雷不及掩耳之势坐了下来，一屁股把Binotto顶了出去。

Binotto气不打一处来，还是红色衣服自家员工。哪个不开眼的？？？仔细一看，他的另一位赚钱工具坐了下来，完全没有看见他。

Binotto很生气，但是这个桌子只能坐两个人。他端着餐盘左顾右盼，最终瞄准了自己家机械师那桌，机械师们聊的热火朝天。不过奇怪的是，每次他过去，他们就不说话了。

Leclerc余光瞥到Binotto离开了，勾了勾嘴角，把餐盘上的卡布奇诺推给还在听歌的Vettel一杯。

Vettel抬起头，看见他的队友脸上挂着大大的笑容，似乎心情特别好。

“你在听什么歌？”Leclerc把脑子摘了下来。

“70，80年代的摇滚。你应该不喜欢。”Vettel摘下了耳机。

“你怎么知道我不会喜欢？”Leclerc顺着耳机注意到了德国男人没有用手机听歌，桌子上放着一个老式mp3。

“你应该喜欢 'Señorita' 那种.....”Vettel接过那杯卡布奇诺抿了一口，皱了皱眉，有些太甜了。“你喜欢这种……甜的？”

Leclerc差点脱口而出我喜欢你。他想到刚才排队，Lando也在买喝的。

“哪种咖啡奶泡会多一点？”

“你可以自己加吧，看你爱喝什么？喜欢奶泡就多加一点好喽。”Lando回完Carlos的消息把手机揣回裤兜。Carlos出现在了食堂门口，英国男孩举起手，挥了挥胳膊。

Leclerc也顺手打了个招呼，可Carlos Sainz眼里只有Lando，他摆了个口型示意他先去找座位。

队伍排到了Leclerc，“麻烦来一杯卡布奇诺，多加奶泡。一杯美式咖啡。”

思绪扯回现实

Leclerc看着Vettel唇边的奶油泡沫突然很想尝尝卡布奇诺是什么味道。很多时候他都觉得这个德国男人在勾引自己。从不知道拉的衣襟拉链，吃雪糕时的动作，甚至他的笑容。或许Vettel从来不是故意的，但是Leclerc却被吸引，一点一点溺亡。

于是他伸出手，挑起他心上人的下颌，拇指抹掉了唇瓣上的奶油泡沫，尝了一口。

Vettel有些脸红，这个动作太轻佻了，而且食堂里有很多人，他不知道有没有被人看见，希望没有。“我还是喜欢苦一点的。”他慌忙转移话题。

Leclerc注意到了德国男人的反应，他很满意，之前的每一步努力都没有白费。乘胜追击是刻在每一个赛车手骨子里。他把自己那杯咖啡和Vettel面前的卡布奇诺调换了位置。“这杯我没喝。”

他就着Vettel刚才喝过的地方，抿了一口卡布奇诺。

Leclerc小奶狗装够了，小狼狗上线。


	2. Fly me to the moon

Charles Leclerc今年23岁，他爱上了比他大十岁的队友。

他很痛苦。

按理说Charles Leclerc，年轻帅气，事业有成，还有房有车，不该有人拒绝他。

对此Leclerc先生一边哭一边表示，“他不要我的房，不要我的车，也不要我。”

3  
2  
1

摩纳哥小狼狗上线。

我第一次写这种，这么明显的，sex情节，写的不好请多包涵，因为真的是第一次。  
——————————————————————————

8.续

正好这时Daniel Ricciardo走了过来打招呼，Vettel想都没想就站了起来试图摆脱尴尬的氛围去聊天。

“Sebby my baby！Come on！I miss u sooooooo much！”澳大利亚的阳光一如既往光彩照人。“来！啵一个！”

Leclerc从听到这声音开始就捏紧了拳头。他对Riccardo本身没有什么意见，只不过任何与Vettel过份亲昵的人和事都必须只和他有关。

而Vettel在Leclerc的注视下真的侧过脸亲了Riccardo的脸颊一口。

Leclerc也站了起来，在同一个位置亲了Riccardo一口。“中午好啊Daniel.”

被连啵两口的Riccardo有些懵，他条件反射伸手搂住了前队友的腰，这是他最爱做的事情之一。“今天我得到了两个来自Ferrari的吻哦！”说着，他凭着记忆在一个熟悉的位置捏了一把。

“嗯……”一声意味不明的呜咽，Vettel突然有些腿软，向着Riccardo怀里偏倒了一下，后者笑得格外开心。

Leclerc的拳头突然收紧，他厌恶这种亲昵，他厌恶除他以外任何人触碰属于他的东西。扯出一个僵硬的笑容“我要去为Qualifying做准备了。”头也不回的离开了。

Vettel看了看桌上的咖啡，拉着Riccardo坐下。

9.

Lewis Hamilton拿到了pole，Charles Leclerc紧随其后。Sebastian Vettel排在第四。  
一个不差的开局。

Leclerc换好衣服下意识寻找那个身影，他对明天的正赛很有信心，总算有件合他心意的事情。不在车间。他又将目光放远，终于在赛道围栏边看见了熟悉的背影。

视线从头扫到脚，最后停留在了中间。他的梦中情人此时正半趴在围栏边，撅着屁股不知道在看什么。Leclerc想起之前体检报告上说Vettel只有62kg，他又偷偷打量起来。腰有些过细了，一只手臂就可以环住，过于宽松的牛仔裤衬得这人零零落落的，裤腰卡在胯骨上，看着随时可能掉下来，但是圆润的臀部恰好卡住了宽度。

Leclerc神色暗了暗，瞥了眼车间，所有人都在忙手头上的事情，很好。他慢慢向目标走去，脑子里全然是中午Riccardo和Vettel的亲密画面，想着，他加快了脚步。

他和每一个队友都这样吗？他们还会做些什么？他们会接吻吗？他们会上床吗？如果是，那又是什么样的感觉？他会哭吗？

摩纳哥男孩已经走到了Vettel身后，他很想问出那些问题，却不知道以什么身份。队友吗？队友又有什么资格问呢？

他有些慌乱，怕得到一个真实的答案。他心如乱麻，可眼前的人完全没有注意到这些，甚至唱起了歌，心情似乎不错，唱着唱着左右摇摆了起来。“Let me sing for ever more～～～”

Leclerc看着眼前的背影随着歌的旋律慢慢扭着腰，左右摇晃起屁股。Charles Leclerc是一个正常男性，所以当他的梦中情人在他面前摇晃着屁股时，他很难克制自己。

于是他顶了上去。

与此同时歌声突然变了调。“You are all……呜啊……”

这声呜咽听得摩纳哥男孩全身的血液往下涌。

Vettel刚比完赛就换好了衣服跑到围栏边上。他需要冷静一下，最近他的年轻队友有些行为很反常。他猜到了玫瑰花是谁送的，但他不明白是为了什么。为了捉弄他吗？如果只是这么简单反倒好多了，年轻人精力过盛无处发泄也不是什么稀罕事。想着，他哼起了歌。“Fly me to the moon~Let me play among those stars～”  
“Let me see what spring is like～”

他突然有些累。“On Jupiter and Mars……”看着远处的看台，观众已经全部散场了，夕阳把天空晕染成了粉色，他觉得有些孤独。

这些年来时常有这种时刻。他一个人趴在围栏边唱着歌，没有肾上腺素飙升的刺激感，没有应付媒体的疲惫，也没有站在领奖台上的喜悦，他平静的唱着歌，唱给自己和风听。  
“In other words，hold my hands……”  
“In other words，darling kiss me……”

即使是难得的一个人的时间，他的队友也不愿放过他。  
突然有什么东西抵在了他身后难以启齿的地方，他的歌声变了调，迅速转过身来就看到这些天让他心神不宁的罪魁祸首。

“和女朋友吵架了？我可替代不了你女朋友。”有些脸红，不知道该说些什么，最后开了个玩笑。

“我没有女朋友。”Leclerc并不打算放过他。

“那你该找一个。”德国男人认真的看着他的队友。

“那你呢？”摩纳哥男孩也认真的看着Vettel。

半晌没有回答。

Vettel盯着Leclerc看了一会儿，“我累了，先回去。”  
他转过身挥了挥手。

“明天加油。”

10.

Leclerc第二起步，换胎失误让他损失了几秒宝贵的时间，策略组的失误又让他落后了几名，最后他凭借前面Bottas和Verstappen的碰撞惊险拿回了第二。

Vettel没有那么幸运，但是也不差，前面的事故波及到了他的轮胎，最后第三带回。

比赛结束以后已经非常晚了，大多数人订了第二天的机票回家。虽然有很多的失误，但是收获两个领奖台点燃了气氛，一场惊险的比赛全队终于松了口气。年轻的小伙子们立刻订了附近酒吧的门票，大巴车上有人吹嘘着自己能吹十瓶Gin不倒。

Vettel是不愿意参加这种活动的，至少不愿意来酒吧这种地方。机械师软磨硬泡，美其名曰“需要几个不喝酒的人送大家回家。”，德国男人被强行拉进了酒吧。

嘈杂的音乐声撞击着耳膜，今晚的主题是Glow Party. Leclerc和Vettel之前隔了十几个人，排到他时，漂亮的女服务员递过去一个黄色的荧光手环。  
“请问可以给我紫色的吗？”

女服务员翻了翻抽屉，“紫色没了，绿色？”

Leclerc忽然瞥到女服务员手上的紫色手环，“请问可以把这个给我吗？”他睁大了那双无辜的眼睛，摆出了一个人畜无害的笑容。

舞池里挤满了人，Leclerc费劲的从两个大汉中间钻过去，又差点碰洒服务员端过来的酒。他视线扫过较为安静的角落，不在。

奇怪。

摩纳哥男孩低头看了看自己的紫色荧光手环，确认还在。突然他听到了熟悉的笑声。“My baby u r sooooo hot！”

Leclerc迅速转身，果不其然，Daniel Ricciardo正抱着他的梦中情人往下灌酒。Tequila的瓶口有些太大了，Vettel尽量裹住瓶口却还是有一部分酒液洒了出来，淋到身上。  
他今天穿了一件V领白色T恤，布料很薄，被酒浸过之后几近透明，显得有些色情。

旁边的人跟着起哄，此时音乐达到了高潮，所有人跟着DJ跳了起来，呼喊声此起彼伏。

Leclerc似乎感觉不到这些，他被人群挤的左右摇摆，视线却紧紧盯着一旁笑得灿烂的Riccardo。逆着人流挤了过去，贴近Vettel的耳边扯着嗓子喊，“你不是要送大家回去吗？怎么喝这么多？”

激烈的鼓点逐渐变强，音乐声只增不减，Leclerc感觉自己出去以后会耳鸣好几天。他甚至听不见自己刚说了什么，尽管那已经是他最大音量。

“我没喝多……我还认识你！My Angel！”Vettel扯出了一个傻乎乎的笑容。

Leclerc听清最后一个词时，嘴角不自觉的上扬。这时Riccardo突然挤到两人之间，不由分说把Vettel抱了起来就要扛走。  
“My Sebby！！！！！！！”

摩纳哥男孩一时情急，抓起桌子上的两大瓶Tequila冲到Riccardo面前拦住了他。  
“敢和我拼酒吗？”

Riccardo也是喝了不少，此时头昏脑胀，一时兴起就把趴在自己肩上乱蹬腿的Vettel放了下来，接过Tequila就开始往嘴里灌。Leclerc也举起酒瓶打算一饮而尽，却被夺了过去。他的队友架势丝毫不输Riccardo，似乎要不醉不归。

Leclerc张了张嘴，想劝他慢些，可没等发出声音，他的梦中情人忽然凑了过来，一手把空了的酒瓶子塞给Leclerc，另一只手攀上了摩纳哥男孩的脖子，微蹙着眉，忽然很认真的看着他。

后者一只手乖乖接过瓶子，另一只手捏紧了衣角，屏住呼吸，丝毫不敢喘气，闭上了双眼。

只见Vettel嘟了嘟嘴，毛茸茸的脑袋抵在他颈窝靠了一会儿。

“不该喝那么多……”  
“好晕啊……”

Leclerc有点失望，却又很想笑。他看着Vettel左手手腕上一样的紫色荧光手环，觉得心情格外的好。

11.

来酒吧之前倒是有几个人说自己不喝，可以送大家回来。  
从酒吧出来几乎所有人都意识模糊，不知道自己是哪家车队的。  
“我就是喝……再瓶………十瓶……”  
“我我我左前胎………也换比……你快”  
Riccardo不知道为什么和Ferrari的换胎工较上了劲。

几近入秋的傍晚有些凉，Leclerc看着靠在自己怀里神志不清的Vettel，金色的卷发乖巧的搭在前额上，感觉体温有些偏高，身上几乎湿透了，单薄的T恤看着就让人感受到凉意。

Leclerc忽然想起那天早上，他迈出第一步去接近这个男人，他说他怕冷，自己当时特别开心，第一次，他又多了解了他一点。  
想着，年轻的法拉利车手里面也只穿了一件短袖T恤，但他丝毫没有犹豫，迅速脱下外套裹在德国男人的身上。

这是Leclerc二十多年来，第一次去party没有喝酒。

出租车上，喝醉了的Vettel很乖巧，不大声唱歌，也不嚷嚷着还要喝，头靠着窗边，不知道是清醒还是睡着了。总体来看算是比较省心的酒鬼。

Leclerc 掏出手机调了静音模式，打开相机，找了个合适的角度，还不忘把紫色手环露出来。摁下快门的一瞬间，肩上一沉。

Vettel靠在他肩上蹭了蹭，找了个舒适的位置睡着了。

其实摩纳哥男孩挺喜欢他这个样子的。

谁不希望自己的暗恋对象粘人一点呢？

一路上不知道拍了多少张照片，司机在酒店门口停下，Leclerc轻轻摇了摇Vettel，“Seb，上楼再睡。”

后者蹙了蹙眉，伸手拉住摩纳哥男孩放在他肩侧的手。  
“晕……”  
“别动……”  
“再让我靠一会儿...”  
“就一会儿。”  
软软糯糯的嗓音听得Leclerc心里一颤，近乎撒娇般的请求让人无法拒绝。

“麻烦您多停一段时间，我男朋友不太舒服，一会儿结账的时候给您加钱。”Leclerc将字打在手机上，递给了司机。

过了一会儿，Vettel慢慢睁开了双眼，轻轻推了推Leclerc，声音有些喑哑“要不你先回去睡吧，我好了可以自己回去。”

Leclerc没有回答，他低头看了看Vettel，估计了一下状态，然后把钱付了，推开车门走了下去，转过身，一只手绕过膝弯，将人打横抱了起来。Vettel条件反射搂住了年轻人的脖子。

“晕就别动了，乖乖靠着。”

Vettel微微挣扎了一下，脸颊微红，不知是不是因为酒的缘故。“会……有人看见。”

Leclerc似乎不太在乎。  
“房间号？”

“165”

“你该多吃点。”

“好。”

“今天表现不错。”

“你也是。”

“玫瑰花是我送的。”

“我知道。”

两人就这么一问一答，气氛陷入沉默，反倒给了更多感受当下的机会。后来过了很多年，Charles Leclerc也记得这个初秋的晚上，他加入F1以后有过很多个疯狂的夜晚，可他唯独，唯独对这个晚上念念不忘，他也不知道为什么，或许每个人心底都有一段最柔软的记忆，不见得是多么激烈的情绪。

Vettel的房间与自己的布局几乎一模一样，进门是客厅，左边是厨房，右边是衣帽间。Leclerc摇了摇头，果然车队的资金都用来订酒店了。

走到床边，轻轻把怀里的人放了下来，Vettel似乎已经睡着了。他睡着时很安静，浓密的睫毛打下一小片阴影，柔软的嘴唇微微张着，让人想吻下去。Leclerc闭了闭眼，用了很大的定力移开自己的视线，转身去衣帽间拿了一件宽松T恤打算帮这个不省人事的酒鬼换上。

他一手扶起德国男人的腰，另一只手摸到衣服下摆一点一点往上拽。这是个技术活，不把怀里的人吵醒就很难了，如今他还要控制住自己的下半身。

Leclerc擅长很多事情，但不包括给自己的暗恋对象换衣服。

所以当他左手不小心在Vettel腰侧滑了一下，后者下意识往Leclerc怀里钻了一下，还发出了“嗯……”的一声时。

Leclerc彻底硬了。

就着现在的姿势，摩纳哥男孩越靠越近，近到他能感受到身下人温热的呼吸。

有些太近了。

近到他们两个人只要动一下，就会吻在一起。

3………

2.......

1.......

Vettel睫毛颤了颤，忽然睁开了那双蛊惑人心的灰蓝色眼睛，眼眶微红，有些雾蒙蒙的。

Leclerc僵住了，他慌忙往后退，脑子里闪过了一百种接下来可能发生的事。

他唯独没有想到，  
怀里的人拉住了他的领口，微微抬头，主动吻了上来。

轰的一声———  
名为理智的那条弦崩断了。

Leclerc一只手环过德国男人的腰，另一只手扣住后脑，更为激烈的吻了回去，争夺着彼此的氧气，年轻人在这种事上寸土必争，搅得他天翻地覆，Vettel几乎要承受不住，喘气有些急促，快要缺氧时，左手推了推年轻的男人。  
Leclerc哼笑了一声，微微拉开些距离，嘴角扯出暧昧的银丝。

年轻人左手顺着腰线往下滑，中间恶趣味的狠狠掐了一把。

“嗯…呜啊……”德国男人呜咽了一声，听着甚是可怜，像落水的人抓住浮木，紧紧搂住了年轻人的脖子。

Leclerc心里很受用，决定暂时放过他，转而开始解开裤子上的拉链，德国男人配合的蹬掉裤子。

他摸出床头柜的润滑剂和避孕套，打算慢慢来，却被怀里的人拍掉。  
“直接进来。”

“会疼。”Leclerc有些讶异。

“你有本事让我疼吗？”  
现在看起来明明是德国男人更可怜一点，他却居高临下的挑衅Leclerc.

摩纳哥男孩忽然觉得他之前对他的认知有些错误。德国男人看起来温和友善，但他也是四届世界冠军。世界冠军有一个共同点，他们都是有傲气的。或许会隐藏锋芒看起来像个小兔子，但那不代表他们真的温温柔柔，不会咬你一口。

Leclerc想了想，仰起头，Vettel还想再说些什么，却被堵住了嘴。与此同时，年轻人一挺腰，捅了进去。

“嗯啊……………”确实很疼。但他喜欢这种感觉。

Leclerc抚摸着怀里的人光裸的后背，试图让对方放松。他温柔的吻了吻Vettel的耳垂，等着两个人都完全适应。年轻人换了个姿势，托着怀里人的腰逐渐躺了下去，这样会好受一点。与此同时还不忘颠了个枕头在对方的腰下。

Vettel感觉到Leclerc的动作突然笑了一声。“又开始关照老年人吗？”  
“呜…………”Leclerc猛然顶了他一下。

“这一下，是为你在别人面前吃过雪糕。”

“这一下，是为你穿衣服不好好拉拉链。”

“这一下，是为你和Mark Webber一起去吃饭。”

“这一下，是为你明知道我喜欢你还装傻。”

摩纳哥男孩每数一项罪行就要狠狠的顶进去一点。Vettel每被侵犯一寸，咬着下唇的力量就加了一分。

一开始缓慢而有规律的律动还承受的住，到了后来，年轻人的速度越来越快，德国男人的呻吟声也破碎了起来。  
“嗯啊…不要…………呜……”  
“慢……慢一点……”

“还敢不敢了？”  
Leclerc又加快了速度。

“不……要………求你………”  
Vettel实在承受不住，咬住了手腕，却被年轻人拍开。

“回答我！”

“不敢……了……呜啊…………”

“不敢什么？”Leclerc并不打算放过他。

“不敢……呜嗯…………雪糕”  
“不……啊……………出去………嗯………”  
德国男人被顶的支离破碎，说不出一句完整的话，生理性的泪水顺着微红的眼角滚了下来，被欺负的可怜兮兮的，他用尽最后一点力气靠近让他如此狼狈的罪魁祸首，讨好的吻了上去。

Leclerc看他这样子又心疼，又开心，放慢了速度。

毕竟夜还长呢。

12.

明明昨天没喝酒，年轻的Ferrari车手醒来时却觉得头昏脑胀。他最后的记忆停留在他的暗恋对象红着眼睛缩在他怀里不肯抬头，说自己没哭。

空气里飘着一丝香气。

他捡起地上的短裤套了上去。

“Fly me to the moon～da dala～”  
厨房里Vettel正背对着他，身上穿着Leclerc昨晚脱下的短袖T恤，那件T恤对他来说有点大了，松松垮垮的罩在身上，弯下腰时，领口会滑落到一侧肩膀下面，露出一片青紫。下摆也有些长，堪堪遮住大腿根。这个角度Leclerc看不清里面有没有穿衣服，于是他换了个姿势，几乎趴在了地上。

“Morning.” 

Leclerc吓得一激灵。  
“Mor...Morning...”

“没穿，别看了。”  
德国男人似乎对他的行为了如指掌。

“啊？”

Vettel用手指了指橱柜侧面，Leclerc顺着方向看去，看到了几乎趴在地上，一脸懵逼的自己。

这里有一面落地镜。

该死。摩纳哥男孩的脸红成了Ferrari的颜色。

Vettel像没看见一样，端着盘子走到了餐桌边。“谢谢你昨天送我回来，请你吃饭。”

Leclerc这才反应过来那阵香气从何而来，热腾腾的意大利面躺在盘子里，他的肚子已经开始抗议。  
“你会做饭？”他声音里的愉悦显而易见。

“我33岁了。”

“我是……第一个吗？”Leclerc用叉子搅了搅盘子里的意大利面。

“如果你是说上床，不是。”  
“如果你是说做饭，是。”

Leclerc捏紧了叉子又松开。  
“那我们现在算什么？”

他对面的男人拿起桌上的便签，飞快的写了什么，折好，推到年轻人的面前，然后起身离开，进了卧室。  
“送你了。”

Leclerc拾起便签，打开的时候险些撕破。  
上面写着四个字母。

“Rosa”

Leclerc掩盖不住脸上的笑容，猛地站起来冲向了卧室，带倒了身后的椅子，发出咣当的声音。

那都不重要了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 温馨提示
> 
> Rosa，法语玫瑰，之前Charles天天送玫瑰花给Seb，还埋怨他不知道谁送的。后来进酒店之前也说了，“玫瑰花我送的。”Seb说他知道。这算是Seb回送了一个，老年人表达浪漫的方式就是这样。其实是变相答应了。  
>  你不能指望他说我爱你。好我们在一起。
> 
> 艺术来源于生活，以上写的事情，有我亲身经历的，猜对了，给你写个番外。
> 
> 3.我也想抱Seb  
> 图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/qf4iSFr4fdtV4Bpz.gif
> 
> 4.图源Lofter，我要是Leclerc我也得这么干。  
> 图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/vSbnCj5OvN1qkp4e.jpg  
> 5.Riccardo为什么在酒吧？  
>  因为他想。


	3. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R u sure u r gonna watch this?

我知道和上一篇有重复的地方，但是是续写，所以麻烦各位从12的开头再看一遍。

番外

你真的要看吗？

我建议你看到2结束。

12.

明明昨天没喝酒，年轻的Ferrari车手醒来时却觉得头昏脑胀。他最后的记忆停留在他的暗恋对象红着眼睛缩在他怀里不肯抬头，说自己没哭。

空气里飘着一丝香气。

他捡起地上的短裤套了上去。

“Fly me to the moon～da dala～”  
厨房里Vettel正背对着他，身上穿着Leclerc昨晚脱下的短袖T恤，那件T恤对他来说有点大了，松松垮垮的罩在身上，弯下腰时，领口会滑落到一侧肩膀下面，露出一片青紫。下摆也有些长，堪堪遮住大腿根。这个角度Leclerc看不清里面有没有穿衣服，于是他换了个姿势，几乎趴在了地上。

“Morning.” 

Leclerc吓得一激灵。  
“Mor...Morning...”

“没穿，别看了。”  
德国男人似乎对他的行为了如指掌。

“啊？”

Vettel用手指了指橱柜侧面，Leclerc顺着方向看去，看到了几乎趴在地上，一脸懵逼的自己。

这里有一面落地镜。

该死。摩纳哥男孩的脸红成了Ferrari的颜色。

Vettel像没看见一样，端着盘子走到了餐桌边。“谢谢你昨天送我回来，请你吃饭。”

Leclerc这才反应过来那阵香气从何而来，热腾腾的意大利面躺在盘子里，他的肚子已经开始抗议。  
“你会做饭？”他声音里的愉悦显而易见。

“我33岁了。”

“我是……第一个吗？”Leclerc用叉子搅了搅盘子里的意大利面。

“如果你是说上床，不是。”  
“如果你是说做饭，是。”

Leclerc捏紧了叉子又松开。  
“那我们现在算什么？”

他对面的男人拿起桌上的便签，飞快的写了什么，折好，推到年轻人的面前，然后起身离开，进了卧室。  
“送你了。”

Leclerc拾起便签，打开的时候险些撕破。  
上面写着四个字母。

“Rosa”

Leclerc掩盖不住脸上的笑容，猛地站起来冲向了卧室，带倒了身后的椅子，发出咣当的声音。

那都不重要了。

12.续

Leclerc冲进卧室，一把从背后抱住刚要换衣服的Vettel，圈着怀里的人一点一点移动到落地镜面前。

“不要……”德国男人偏过头，往Leclerc怀里缩了缩。

摩纳哥男孩没明白。

“明天好不好……”说着，用手勾了勾Leclerc的手指，有些撒娇的意味。“我还疼着呢……”

Leclerc忽然间明白了他的男朋友或许误会了他的意思。于是他恶趣味的将错就错，透过落地镜观察着怀里人的表情。  
“如果我说不好呢？”

Vettel一直不太会拒绝别人，大不了剩下几天好好休息就是了，想到这儿有些委屈，下意识咬了咬唇，“那……你轻一点。”颤抖的睫毛看得Leclerc一阵心疼，终是不忍心再逗他。

“哈哈哈哈”Leclerc看着他男朋友可爱的反应笑出了声。"今天是第一天我们正式在一起嘛，我只是想拍张照片纪念一下。没想到哈哈哈哈哈”

Vettel又羞又恼，脸涨的通红，使劲挣脱开Leclerc的怀抱，逃跑之前还不忘狠狠的锤了一下。后者见状赶忙追了上去，把人重新紧紧圈在怀里。  
“错了错了，但也不能全怪我，Sebby你太可爱了哈哈哈哈”说着拿出了手机，对准落地镜，摁下了快门键。  
他看了看照片，还不忘把手机放低一点。  
“Sweetie你太性感了。”

照片里Vettel只穿着Leclerc的短袖T恤，头靠在后者的颈窝边，Leclerc左手圈住Vettel的腰，另一只手里拿着手机，刚好露出两个人的脸。

“我看着像个暴露狂。”

“这是性感。”

“这是暴露狂。”

“性感！”

“暴露狂！”

“性感！！”

“暴露………唔……”

Leclerc没有再争辩，吻了上去。

13.

今天是7月3日，一个特殊的日子。

Pierre Gasly正在吃午饭，手机突然蹦出两条短信。  
“十分钟后，酒店楼下见。”

“不要告诉任何人。”

Gasly喝了一口手边的咖啡，锁上了手机屏幕。  
“Charles一会儿要和我在楼下见面。”  
他和碰巧坐在他对面的Riccardo说。

“你ins小号转发的怎么样了？”Gasly一上车，Leclerc就问了这么一句。

“6个号全都转了，一天一遍，放心！”Gasly拍拍胸脯，表示自己很靠谱，转过身准备系安全带，他隐隐约约的觉得后座有人，但是又不是很确定。  
这时一只手突然伸了过来。  
“Fuck！！！！！！”  
只见Carlos Sainz一只手把手机递到了Leclerc面前，“你想要这破帽子为什么不直接刷脸？”

“刷脸没诚意。”Leclerc摁了三次发动按钮才成功发动车，果然Ferrari就是垃圾。

“那你直接找Schumacher也行啊，他肯定直接就给你签名了，别说帽子了，就是内裤也给你签。”

“这是生日礼物。”

“我叫我粉丝给你转呗～”第四个人的声音突然响起，Gasly慌忙回头看去，发现Lando半躺在后座玩着手机，头枕在Carlos大腿上。

“不是订个蛋糕你俩怎么也来了？”Gasly有些纳闷。

“那订个蛋糕你怎么也来了？”Carlos反问，没等Gasly回答，“蹭车买牛奶。”把手机拿回来揣到兜里。

“而且你俩能帮着拿。”Lando头也没抬。

电话铃声突然响起，Gasly打开锁屏发现是Riccardo，“给Charles打电话不接，你问问他一天转几次能中啊？”

电话另一端的Riccardo坐在餐厅里打开了免提，没什么能够耽误他吃饭。

Gasly看向Leclerc。  
“越多越好。”  
“对了，我跟你们说，我睡到Seb了！”Leclerc的声音里透着不加掩饰的愉悦。

“我和他做队友那么久都没睡到他，你也太快了吧。”  
Riccardo放下了手里的刀叉。

“赶快给钱，说好的我能睡到他一人一百欧！”Leclerc的心情格外的好。“不信我给你们看照片。今早刚拍的～”  
“一开始是挺难的，不过灌醉了就好办了。”  
“这么长时间可算是有个结果了。”  
“我真没想到睡他这么难。”  
“这算不算是F1成就哈哈哈哈”

“啪————”

一声清脆的响声透过手机传来，“你没事吧？”Gasly有些担忧Riccardo那边是不是出了什么状况。

金属碰击地面，Riccardo缩了下脖子，脚边滚过来一把叉子，不过不是他的。

于是他回过头。

Sebastian Vettel站在他身后。

13.

Vettel走到Riccardo身边，似乎并没有听见刚才电话的内容。

那不可能。Riccardo开了免提。

他坐在了Gasly早先坐的位置上，把桌子上的依云矿泉水推到了Riccardo面前，示意对面的男人帮他打开。

Riccardo咽了口唾沫，动作利索的打开了瓶盖。“这么多年你还是打不开依云的瓶盖啊哈哈哈”，他试图缓解气氛。

Vettel接过来抿了一口，上下滚动的喉结看得澳大利亚男人喉咙有些发干。

“每个男人都会为我打开这瓶水。”

温馨提示，  
就是双渣。  
Leclerc就是为了睡Vettel。  
Vettel掉叉子不是因为听见了电话内容，而是就是要引起Riccardo的注意，好和他说话。

换句话说他谁都勾引。

另外，这个故事原本是

16为了5生日准备了一个笔记本，纸质笔记本，因为5喜欢记笔记嘛，然后找Schumacher签名，当生日礼物。然后找Gasly他们陪他去买蛋糕，排了好几个小时队。

然后4给5装模拟器，来165家里，5发现4身上香水很奇怪，很不适合Lando弟弟的风格，而且16身上也有这个味道。16让5去他外套口袋里拿U盘，结果5在16的口袋里发现了55的钱包。所以这个外套是55的。

然后5和4打视频说模拟器的事儿。4举着手机去找55。发现1655在吃同一个冰淇淋。结果5这不就通过视频看见了。

后来正赛FIA罚时间，不是5的错，罚了5。然后16就去解释。5没生气这件事儿，其实生气的是1655纠缠不清。然后16最后也没有解释。  
5就说我好累啊，我们能不能就在床上躺一会儿，什么也不做。

然后5就看书，16玩手机。5提前睡了，16关了灯还是睡不着。

结果16发现5没睡，躲在被子里悄悄哭，不敢哭出声。然后就开灯问他怎么了，然后5就说了为什么。16说你听错了宝贝，我当时说的是我追到了不是我睡到你了，1655是因为55请16帮忙气4，然后各种误会都解开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 温馨提示，
> 
> 1.请不要管20个队一个食堂能不能坐下。
> 
> 2.Leclerc的心机biao具体表现在，他的无辜他的真实反应有些都是刻意的。 比如Seb的体能教练为啥突然没了，比如掐着表跑到Seb前面，比如他感觉自己控制不住，其实有些故意做出的行为。
> 
> （但是这些写出来太难了，我应该是没写出来，你们领悟能力强，自己脑补一下）
> 
> 3.最明显的其实是他看过Seb吃奶油雪糕之后食堂吃饭的卡布奇诺。他为啥故意要卡布奇诺，为了奶泡啊。
> 
> 4.我只会写小学生谈恋爱。因为我很幼稚。


End file.
